The present invention relates to a pants type disposable diaper and, more particularly to, a pants type disposable diaper with fastening tape for the purpose of the used diaper in rolled state.
Before disposal of a disposable diaper smeared with excretions, the diaper is often rolled up and fastened in this state utilizing an adhesive tape or a rubber band. If the diaper is of open type provided on its transversely opposite sides with adhesive tape fasteners, these fasteners can be used also as a fastening means in the place of the adhesive tape or the rubber band. For the diaper of pants type usually having none of these adhesive tape fasteners, it is well known, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Nos. 1993-21935 and 1993-39531, to previously provide the diaper with a fastening tape for the purpose of keeping the used diaper in rolled up state.
Both of the above-cited applications disclose the technique according to which the fastening tape is peelably bonded to the top- or backsheet adjacent a waist-opening or leg-openings of the diaper. However, these openings are usually provided along their peripheral edges with elastic members bonded thereto with an appropriate tension to form the gathers which may cause the fastening tape to be finely undulated. Consequently, the fastening tape may be unintentionally peeled off from the top- or backsheet, resulting in that its adhesive surface thus exposed may be contaminated and become ineffective prior to its actual use. In addition, the tip end of the fastening tape to be held between the fingers to peel off the peelably bonded tape from the top- or backsheet may be buried in the gathers and the user's time may be wastefully taken to find the tip of the tape. Furthermore, the rigidity of the tape being higher than both the rigidity of the topsheet and the rigidity of the backsheet makes no formation of gathers on the locations underlying the tape and adjacent therearound. As a result, these locations having no gathers are pronounced and makes appearance of the diaper unattractive. Even if the gathers are formed at such locations, a sharp peripheral edge of the tape may stimulate the user's skin.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to solve the various problems of the foresaid well known techniques by providing a diaper at a transversely central zone of a crotch section free from the formation of gathers due to the presence of a liquid-absorbent core having a relatively high rigidity on front or rear side of the diaper with a fastening tape adapted to be peeled off from the diaper upwardly or downwardly.